Red Bull and Consequences
by Grimmys cat
Summary: Why is Ulquiorra flying over the dome? And what does it have to do with the tea he had that morning. Rated T for one Bad word and a few slightly bad words. Please excuse my grammer.


**This is my first fan fiction, I thank all that have inspired me to write about Aizen love**

**of tea and his pointless meetings.**

* * *

Red Bull And Consequences

Grimmjow walked down the bright white hallway, to the meeting hall. Where every morning Aizen, would greet his army and discuss the news of the day, if there was any, which there usually wasn't, and these meetings were dull and boring. He noticed all of the tea cups have been laid out, a lower aroncar must have been ordered to do this, so tea would be available in the next couple of minutes when the meeting was scheduled to start. Grimmjow smiled, as he ran back to his room. He grabbed a tall cylindrical can from a shelf. It was labeled Red Bull. He had picked it up in the world of the living, after he had seen the effect it had on the humans of that world. He decided that he could sneak it into Ulquiorra tea and, make his happy too or, maybe a little less depressing. He grabbed the teapot from the stove and, filled each cup leaving his for last. He emptied half the can and mixed it with the tea, so it would have the right color. It probably tasted alful, but Ulquiorra would drink it, if only to please Aizen. Nobody tells him that his tea is bad. Those who do are never seen again. The espadas started to file into room. They all took there respectable seats and waited for their leader. Aizen entered with a smile on his face as he greeted them all.

He told them that Intruders have entered their home, but they should not worry and go about their daily lives.

Ulquiorra lifted the cup to his mouth and he blew lightly to cool the steaming tea, he then tasted it. This must have been a joke, but Aizen doesn't joke. This was the worst tea he had ever tasted. He turned to Grimmjow, who had strategicly placed himself next to him.

Very quietly he asked if his tea tasted off.

He said no and, that he better just shut up and drink it, if he knew what good for him.

Of course, he would never question Aizen ,even if he was serving, disgusting, probably rancid tea. He downed it in one gulp. Grimmjow smiled to himself. He knew what was going to happen next. But, as smart as he thought he was, he overlooked one very important side effect that this drink has on anybody who consumes it. Ulquiorra started to shake and became very alert, like he was high on something. He tried to remain emotionless but he couldn't help himself. His eyes started twitching and his mouth curled up into a smile, as he lept from his chair and fled into the hallway.

Whats the fuck wrong with him, Stark commented, as he lifted his head off the palm of his hand where it had been resting.

Grimmjow rose from his chair and followed him into the hall. The cautra was skipping down the cordor, when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around, with a big smile on his face, and announced catch me if you can! Before taking off at a full sprint.

He ran, until he felt the soft sand under his sandals. Grimmjow stopped to catch his breath. As Ulquiorra stood outside, he looked up at the never changing moon,and the artificial light that glowed from it. He then looked up at the dome,and for reasons no one can understand Ulquiorra was flying in his bat form over the structure dipping and swooping and having the time of his life. Grimmjow could only stare, and hope he did not hurt himself. Ulquirra wished this could last forever. But, then, the side effect happened. He transformed back into a normal espada self again in midair ,and he crashed down onto the dome, leaving a large dent in the top. He then slid down the side. His face against the whiteness of the dome leaving a drool trail as he slid down, and finally falling face first into the sand. As he lay motionless sprawled out on the ground.

All Grimmjow could say was Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. What have I done. I have killed. Aizens precious cautra.

He rushed over and and felt for a pusle. Thank God he was still alive, but he was unconscious. Grimmjow thought hard about why this happened, and he remembered watching the humans as they became increasingly lazy after the large energy overload. They CRASHED! He scooped up the limp

Espada into his arms ,and very carefully he snuck him back to his room. He laid him on the bed, and he hoped that he sustained enough brain damage to forget that any of this happened. About an hour later Ulquiorra stirred back to life. He had a spliting head ache, and he was covered in bruises from head to toe.

He demanded to know what happened, because he could remember nothing.

Grimmjow just stared at him, thinking of something to say, because the truth would get him killed, and he did not want that.

Well, during the meeting this morning you criticized Aizens samas tea. You told him it was the worst tea you have ever tasted, and he used you as a example to show the others that his tea was not to be messed with.

He could not believe that he would say such a thing. But he could remember nothing of the events that happened so, he was obliged to believe Grimmjow.

Before he left. Ulquiorra told him that he had a strange dream. That he was flying over the dome, and that for some reason he crashed into the top, slipped down the side and had fallen face first into the sand.

Grimmjow showed a slight sign of panic as he paced from the room. He then recruited an Aroncar to pound out the dent ,and another to wash the long drool trail off the the dome. Grimmjow was pretty proud of himself ,as he strutted down the hall to his room. He had gotten away with it. Several hours later, after his headache was gone, and the bruises had ceased to hurt. Ulquiorra decided that he was hungry.

He passed Aizen in the hall. He asked Ulquiorra if he was ok for, he acted very odd this morning at the meeting, in a very uncharacteristic way. Ulquiorra cowered to to floor and begged for his forgiveness.

Aizen just stared at him. He had no idea what he was rambling about. He informed him that he had indeed drank the tea this morning without any complaint, and that maybe he should go back to his room and lie down.

Grimmjow had lied and, he had made a fool of himself. It was no dream. Ulquiorra stamped down the hall in a rage that nobody could describe.

He pounded on Grimmjows door, and demanded an explanation, for what he had done to him.

All he could do was stare into his flaming green eyes and, stammer that all he wanted was to make him happy.

The last thing Grimmjow saw, was Ulquiorra's murderous glare, as he extended his arm ,and pointing a pale white finger. A large, round, green, cero emanated from the tip of it. He shot it right at Grimmjow, blasting him through the wall of his room. Ulquiorra then turned, his coat tails flapping behind him. Yes he was indeed happy.


End file.
